Comme une fée verte
by La Shukette Masquee
Summary: [ONESHOT Spoilers !]Elle. Elle ne peut pas se pardonner. Sa lâcheté, son amour interdit, ses recherches. Ce soir, elle va tenter de se faire pardonner...


**Mon deuxième oneshot… Toujours donné par la FMA Pairing Machine… Encore un couple improbable . A la base, je voulais faire dans l'humour, mais c'est une chose très difficile d'écrire une comédie en écoutant Damien Saez… J'ai donc changé de registre !**

**En espérant que ça vous plaise !**

**Shu**

Assise sur sa chaise, la jeune femme tapote doucement le coin de son bureau avec la pointe de son crayon. Absente. Elle est ailleurs, et laisse son regard se perdre dans les vagues rayons de lune que la fenêtre d'en face laisse passer.

Elle balaye des yeux les nombreux livres entassés sur son bureau.

Tous pour éclaircir le même mystère. Tous pour résoudre la même affaire qu'on avait trop vite étouffée, à son goût. Et puis finalement, tout ça pour lui…

Ouvrant son carnet, elle griffonne à la va-vite quelques chiffres dessus, un numéro de téléphone, une piste ? Peut être, mais ça serait bien trop facile… Elle se reproche d'y croire, ce n'est qu'une illusion. Elle doit continuer ses recherches.

Lasse, elle laisse vagabonder ses yeux sur sa gauche, une tarte aux pommes est posée dans un coin. Ca sera son repas de ce soir, il faudra qu'elle remercie Glacier la prochaine fois qu'elle ira les voir, elle et Elsya.

Glacier fait d'ailleurs partie de ses seules amies. S'est-elle rapprochée d'elle pour étouffer le sentiment de culpabilité qui l'habite depuis la mort, entourée de mystère, de Hugues ? Ce sentiment est omniprésent, comme lorsque, seule, elle fait des recherches sur son meurtrier, il la fait douter d'elle-même… Est-ce de l'amitié ? Ou un instinct pour se donner bonne conscience ? Elle se le demande bien encore.

Le décès de Hugues.

Il avait tout déclenché.

La tornade qui ravageais à présent son cœur avait pris feu au moment où elle s'y attendait le moins.

Au moment le moins propice.

A un moment qui n'aurait jamais du avoir lieu…

Ce moment, à la fois horrible et surprenant, la hante jour et nuit.

Toujours plongée dans ses pensées, la jeune femme fait tourner les glaçons dans son verre d'absinthe. Les rayons de lune qui éclairent son bureau sont teintés d'une multitude de petites fées vertes qui miroitent et tournoient dans la pâleur du bleu nocturne.

Ses lèvres bougent imperceptiblement, mimant un nom qu'elle refuse de prononcer. Pour couper court à ce débat intérieur, elle porte le verre à ses lèvres et en boit quelques gorgées.

Elle se remémore leur rencontre. Elle n'aurait jamais du avoir lieu. Pas à cet endroit. Pas à ce moment. Tous pleuraient la mort de Hugues, alors qu'elle n'avait d'yeux que pour son meilleur ami.

« Roy Mustang… »

Il s'est échappé. Elle regrette immédiatement d'avoir prononcé ces mots, comme si les livres avaient entendu et lui criaient à présent : « Tu n'as pas le droit ! Ton amour est tâché par ta lâcheté ! Tu n'aurais jamais du le rencontrer ! ». Elle pivote sur sa chaise, vérifiant qu'elle est bien seule. Elle. Ses livres. Son enquête. A présent, elle ne vit plus que pour mettre au grand jour les failles de l'armée, pour que Hugues ne soit pas mort inutilement.

Pour que Roy puisse enfin vivre en paix.

Malgré tout, elle trouve ses sentiments bien illusoires. Comment son cœur avait-il fait pour s'enflammer au seul moment où son regard avait croisé le sien ? Elle ne connaissait rien de lui, ce n'est que lorsqu'elle entendit son nom qu'elle fit le rapprochement avec tout ce qu'elle avait pu lire sur le « Colonel Mustang, Alchimiste de Feu ». Soudainement, elle se sent minable. Comme une adolescente qui avait un coup de foudre purement physique sur quelqu'un d'inaccessible.

Posant son verre, elle ouvre un nouveau livre, le survole et l'écarte vivement. Inutile. Tout est là, sur son bureau. Elle sait qu'elle peut résoudre l'énigme. Hugues avait réussi, avec les mêmes documents, sur le même bureau. Mais Hugues n'était plus là pour lui dire de lui apporter tel ou tel livre… A cause d'elle.

Son regard se pose sur un livre à la couverture vieillie, d'un vert très sombre. Elle le saisit délicatement, étonnée de ne pas l'avoir encore lu. La lumière de la chandelle à sa droite danse. Le rougeoiement de la flamme crée des reflets irréels sur le vert de la couverture. Elle chasse ce mélange de couleurs interdit à ses yeux en ouvrant le livre.

« Colonel Roy Mustang ». Il avait la réputation d'être un coureur de jupon… Qu'en est-il aujourd'hui ? Elle n'en sait rien… Elle cherche juste faire le point sur ses sentiments.

Non, ce n'est pas un simple coup de foudre basé sur le physique. Elle est fascinée par l'aura qu'il dégage. Confiant, ambitieux, les rumeurs disent qu'il voudrait être Führer…

Le livre est justement consacré à l'armée actuelle. Elle est étonnée, il ne semble pas bien récent…

_« Fürher : King Bradley »_

Est-ce qu'un jour c'est le nom de l'Alchimiste de Feu qui sera inscrit ici ? Elle l'espère.

Est-ce qu'un jour il prononcera son nom à elle ? Elle n'ose pas y penser...

Elle sait que ses pensées sont envahies par celles de son Lieutenant Hawkeye… Riza Hawkeye,

Premier Lieutenant, chargée de la protection de Roy Mustang…

Ce nom, il doit le prononcer, chaque syllabe marquée par la tendresse qu'il lui porte…

Elle ne peut pas lutter…

Alors elle veut se faire pardonner… Elle se refuse à espérer…

_« Secrétaire du Führer : Juliet Douglas »_

Juliet Douglas ?

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour… Elle est la clef de l'énigme, elle en est sûre… Fébrilement, elle lit, à la lumière des rayons du clair de lune, toute l'histoire qui avait conduit Hugues à se faire tuer. Pièce par pièce, le puzzle se recolle, sous ses yeux de la même couleur que le liquide qui la rend à la fois lucide et absente.

Homonculus.

La boucle est bouclée.

Elle se reperd dans ses pensées.

Allait-il la remercier ?

Mais allait-elle le prévenir ?

Si elle le fait, la reconnaîtra-t-il ?

Prononcera-t-il son nom ?

Est-ce qu'une fois, juste une fois, son regard de jais ne sera planté que dans ses yeux ?

Est-ce qu'elle aura le droit de vivre un moment où elle sait qu'il ne verra qu'elle ?

Tout est flou dans son esprit, elle reporte à nouveau à ses lèvres le liquide vert, sa tête lui tourne. Elle se trouve folle.

Un vague sourire se dessine sur son visage. Pour l'utopie.

Elle va tout lui dire, pour Hugues, pour elle, pour ses sentiments. Et puis elle ira dire au revoir à Glacier et Elsya, passera chez Winry, avant de partir.

Car elle, Sciezka, avait aimé, avait vécu et voulait à présent rejoindre ces petites fées qui rayonnent d'une aura dont la couleur est la même que celle de ses yeux.

Ses yeux qui s'éteignent petit à petit…


End file.
